


Bewitched By You

by happilydreamingg



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluffy, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Special, Harry Potter - Freeform, Haseul biggest nerd CONFIRMED, If I could rate this I'd rate it EF - EXTRA FLUFFY!, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: Harry Potter bringing people together? More likely than you think.





	Bewitched By You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wanted to write since it's Halloween so I really hope you guys enjoy it. If you're a Potterhead you might enjoy it even more! It's my first time doing a one shot so I hope it's good enough for you guys! If you have any one shot suggestion feel free to comment. Thank you! ^-^
> 
> Twitter: @bIinkinorbit (capital 'i' after the first b)

“Why do I have to go? I’m perfectly fine being single.” Yerim rolled her eyes at Vivi’s words. “Please, can you just come with me? I don’t want to go alone.” Vivi raised her eyebrow and was about to protest but the younger girl knew her weakness and flashed puppy eyes at her. “Fine. But I don’t even have a costume. I wish you would’ve told me sooner instead of last minute.” Yerim smiled widely and gave the older girl a hug. “It’s okay! I have so many costumes for you to chose from.” Yerim led Vivi to her room as she opened a small wardrobe she had by her bed. “Pick your poison.” Vivi stepped in front of the younger girl and started going through the different costumes. She didn’t want to wear anything too extravagant so she went with the simplest thing she saw a black robe with an emblem on it that read, _Slytherin_. Yerim had started fixing her hair when Vivi called out to her. “How do I look?” Yerim turned around and noticed the costume the older girl had picked, it brought back memories she didn’t wanna remember. “It looks good.” She turned around quickly trying to hide the sadness she was feeling. Vivi noticed her change of tone, “What’s wrong?” “Nothing... it’s just that was Hyej- that was you know who’s old costume.” Vivi mouthed the word, _oh_. “I can change if you want. I don’t have to wear this.” Yerim stood up and walked over to Vivi, “No, it’s okay. I need to let go of the past and start moving forward, that’s why I wanted to go to this singles Halloween party. It looks good on you, please keep it on.”

Vivi was sitting on the couch when Yerim finally finished getting ready. “Okay, I’m ready!” Vivi looked up at Yerim and broke out in a fit of laughs, “You can’t be serious. Please tell me this isn’t your costume.” Yerim looked around nervously while fidgeting with her hands, “I-I...” Vivi noticed how the younger girl wasn’t laughing and looked genuinely hurt by her words, “I’m sorry. It looks amazing! It’s very... creative!” Yerim’s serious face vanished as soon as Vivi complimented her. “Are you ready to go?” Yerim nodded at the older girls question. “Well let’s get going.”

The girls arrived at their college when it was barley getting dark, the atmosphere was lively as everyone socialized and halloween music played throughout the school speakers. Yerim grabbed Vivi by the hand and walked towards the room the singles party was being held. They stepped into the room together and noticed many people in different crazy costumes. Yerim headed towards the bar, “What can I get you?” The bartender was a tall, blonde girl. “I’ll take a cherry vodka sour, what would you like?” Yerim looked at Vivi expectantly, “I’ll just take a beer please.” The bartender nodded at the two girls and started fixing up their drinks. The girls got their drink and headed towards an empty table. Yerim and Vivi were drinking when a song came on, _Monster Mash_, Yerim’s eyes widened she stood up and extended her hand towards Vivi waiting for the older girl to take it, “I’m not going to dance, Yerim.” The younger girl pouted and dropped her shoulders showing her disappointment. Vivi rolled her eyes as she stood up, pulling Yerim onto the dance floor. The two girls started dancing, their laughs filled the air around them. They danced until the song came to an end, they were both all smiles when they sat back down. Yerim finished her drink, “I’m gonna go get another drink, you want another beer?” Vivi shook her head, “I’m okay for now thank you.” Yerim nodded as she stood up and headed back towards the bar.

“Help me put it on! I can’t reach!” Haseul rolled her eyes at her younger sister yelling at her. “Stop yelling everyone is looking at us. I don’t know why you had to be a weirdo and make this your costume.” Yeojin furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her older sister, “This costume is amazing... how dare you!” Haseul laughed at Yeojin’s reaction. “You invited me to come with you because you didn’t wanna come alone so you don’t get to trash talk my costume, especially when you’re wearing a lame Harry Potter outfit like how much more basic can you get?” Haseul gave Yeojin a serious look that made the younger girl laugh nervously. “I don’t care, I look cute and if you don’t stop I’ll _avada kedavra_ your ass.” Yeojin tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, “God... how did I get stuck with such a nerdy, lame sister?” Haseul smacked Yeojin’s arm before leading the way to the singles Halloween party. The girls stepped into a room that was packed, most of the people were on the dance floor. Haseul and Yeojin made their way to the snack bar and grabbed some food before heading towards the bar. “What can I get you?” The bartender looked at Haseul and Yeojin. “I’ll have a screwdriver,” Haseul looked at Yeojin, “what do you want?” “Malibu sunset.” The bartender started preparing their drinks. Yeojin was looking around the room while bopping her head to the music when she noticed a girl wearing a cool costume next to them by the bar. “Hey!” Yerim turned around to the sound of a loud voice behind her, “Hello.” Yerim smiled. “Are you dressed as a roach?” Yerim’s eyes widened, “Yes!” Yeojin laughed at the other girls over enthusiastic answer. “How did you know?!” Yeojin looked at the girl in front of her. Her hair was styled up to make it look like antennas and she had a shell back piece that had legs sticking out of them with wings on top. “It wasn’t that hard to tell when you have such a detailed costume on. We’re both repping bugs! Check me out!” Yeojin turned around exposing the snail shell she had on her back. Yerim smiled and laughed loudly, “Oh my god!” She reached for the buns on Yeojin’s hair, “Are these supposed to be your eyes? This is too cute! You’re too cute!” Both girls laughed together. Yeojin noticed how the other girls smile vanished as she stared at the entrance of the room. She turned around and saw a tall, dark haired girl dressed as a vampire by the entryway. She turned around, “You know her I’m guessing?” Yerim nodded, “My ex.” Yeojin didn’t think about it she grabbed Yerim’s hand and dragged her into the crowd on the dance floor.

The bartender handed Haseul the drinks. She turned around to give Yeojin her drink but she was nowhere to be found._ Fuck_. Haseul walked towards the tables on the other side of the room. She was trying to find an empty table but they were all full except one towards the windows, a girl was sitting there by herself. Haseul nervously walked towards her, “W-would you mind if I sat here with you?” Vivi got scared by Haseul’s voice and physically jumped. She reached for her chest, “You scared me.” “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Vivi gave her a small smile, “It’s okay. You can sit down. I’m looking for my friend but she seems to have disappeared.” Haseul smiled at the redhead, “Yeah, I lost track of my sister. I ordered us drinks at the bar and when I turned back she was gone.” Haseul noticed Vivi’s costume and she felt more comfortable, she grabbed a napkin and lifted it up in the air, letting it float down towards the table while saying, “_Wingardium leviosa_.” Vivi tilted her head in confusion. Haseul felt embarrassed as heat rushed to her face. Vivi felt the awkwardness in the air between them, “What does that mean?” Haseul scratched her head and pointed at the emblem on Vivi’s robe, “I’m guessing you aren’t really a Harry Potter fan?” Vivi looked down at the emblem, “Oh no... I’m sorry. I don’t even know what costume this is. I borrowed it from my friend since she told me about this last minute and didn’t want to come alone.” Haseul smiled at the other girl, she seemed sweet. “I have this extra drink if you want it? It’s a Malibu sunset.”

Vivi gave her a small smile, “Sure. Thank you.” Vivi raised her glass towards Haseul, “Cheers to being left alone.” The short haired girls laugh made Vivi smile. The girls sat together in a comfortable silence as they sipped on their drinks. Haseul broke the silence after a while, “Do you wanna dance?” Vivi looked at her confused and leaned in a little closer, “I couldn’t hear you.. over the music.” Haseul leaned in as well their cheeks brushing against each other, “Do you wanna dance.. with me?” Vivi pulled back and smiled, “Lets go.” She stood up and pulled Haseul into the dance floor. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the need to let loose but she danced her heart out. “My name is Haseul, what’s your name?” The redhead smiled, “Haseul, that’s a pretty name. I’m Vivi.” _Vivi_. “A boo-tiful name for a boo-tiful girl.” Vivi giggled at Haseul’s pun. The girls had somehow managed to get extremely close, their faces only a couple of inches from each other. The girls looked at each other closing the space between them. Haseul’s lips brushed against Vivi’s but before their lips could fully connect the music stopped and the room went pitch black. Haseul grabbed Vivi’s hand, “what the f-“ before she could finish her sentence a spotlight focused on the stage and a masked man appeared. "Happy Halloween to all! It's time for the haunted house so who will be the brave pair to volunteer and give it a try?" 

Yeojin had spotted Haseul and made her way towards her. She poked her back causing the older girl to scream and raise her hand that was holding Vivi's. "I see we have a pair that is brave enough! Come on up here!" Haseul turned around to see a wide eyed apologetic looking Yeojin behind her mouthing the words _I'm sorry_ to her. Haseul and Vivi walked towards the stage and walked onto it. "What are your names?" The man handed the microphone to Haseul, "I'm Haseul and this is Vivi." The redhead shyly waved at everyone while hiding behind Haseul. "Do you guys know each other or did you just meet?" Vivi spoke barely audible, "We just met." The man smiled at her shyness, "Are you guys okay doing this together?" Haseul looked at Vivi, "we don't have to do this if you don't want." Vivi smiled, "Let's do it. I think I'll be safe if I'm with you." Haseul smiled shyly at Vivi before speaking to the man, "Take us to the haunted house!" The man smiled, "Let's go." The music resumed as soon as the girls walked out of the room. Vivi was still holding onto Haseul's hand, it was something she tended to do when she was nervous. The short haired girl made sure to squeeze the other girls hand every so often to let her know she wasn't alone.

The man led the girls to the adjacent building that was dark and looked like a legit professional haunted house. "Don't worry there aren't any real people in there that will scare you, just animatronics that'll pop out at you every so often. If it gets too scary for you guys there are multiple exits marked and you can get out through there. I should say no one has ever finished the haunted house, have fun!" The man walked away leaving the girls in front of a dark entrance. "Ladies first." Vivi looked at Haseul like a deer lost in the headlights. "I'm kidding, let's go in together?" Haseul tugged on Vivi's hand and the redhead followed her into the darkness. The girls were walking through dark halls barely able to see in front of them. "_Lumos._" Vivi turned at the sound of Haseul's voice. The short haired girl smiled at her as her phone flashlight lit up. Vivi was confused but she figured it must have to be something to do with Harry Potter so she smiled at Haseul. _Cute_. The girls made their way through the empty halls that echoed every step they took leaving an eerie feeling in the air. "So how old are you?" Haseul turned around to face Vivi, "I'm 22. How about you?" "23. What year are you in?" "I'm a junior." "Same." Haseul looked at her, "What are you studying? I have never seen you around. I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours." Vivi looked down to hide her blush even though the darkness already did it for her. "Fashion major. You?" Haseul smiled, "Music major. No wonder we never see each other both of our classes are on opposite sides of the campus." Vivi was about to reply but something lunged at her from her right side causing her to lose her balance and fall bringing Haseul down with her. "Oh my fucking... I mean shit.. no I'm sorry that just really scared me." Haseul was on the floor laughing. "It's okay. I just didn't take you for the type to get scared easily." Vivi furrowed her eyebrows at the younger girl, she felt determined to show her she wasn't that much of a weakling. Vivi helped Haseul up and they continued making their way through the halls. 

Haseul had her phone in one hand and Vivi's hand in the other. "Are you single?" Vivi tilted her head towards Haseul, "I wouldn't be holding your hand if I wasn't." Haseul nodded at the girls answer. "D-Do you like g-" "Yes. I'm gay. You?" Haseul cleared her throat at how straight forward the older girl was, "Yeah, me too." The girls walked in a comfortable silence for a while before the halls split into two. "Which way should we go?" Vivi looked to Haseul for an answer. "Left." Vivi followed Haseul's lead. The girls ended up entering the auditorium, they walked through the row of seats. Vivi had let go of Haseul's hand and ran towards the piano, she started playing a creepy song. "Stop messing around." Haseul noticed something coming from her left side from the corner of her eye and let out the biggest scream when something flew by her face. Vivi stopped playing the piano and ran back towards Haseul who was on the floor cradled up like a ball. "What?? Are you okay??" Haseul kept shaking her head. "What happened?" Haseul could barely speak she was shaking so bad, "S-Something flew by me... It was a ghost." It took every thing in Vivi not to laugh at the younger girl so she stood up to see what had flown by Haseul and chuckled, "It sure was a ghost." Haseul sat up with a confused look, Vivi pointed at the white dress that was connected to a line that was hanging from the ceiling. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be easily scared." Haseul laughed at Vivi's words, "Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut huh?" Both of the girls' laughs filled the air lightening the eerie atmosphere that the darkness brought. Vivi reached for Haseul's hand and helped her up, "Let's keep going?" Haseul nodded. "Please don't leave me again. I was more scared because you weren't near me." Haseul's words made Vivi's heart flutter. She wondered to herself how a girl she just met could make her feel this way already. "I won't leave your side again. I promise." Vivi extended her pinky finger to Haseul who hooked hers with it. "You have to kiss it to seal the promise." Both girls reached down and kissed their own hands sealing the deal. They smiled at each other before continuing through the dark halls. The girls somehow managed to get to the gym and started making their way through the bleachers to get to the other side. "I think that's the end." Haseul leaned forward squinting her eyes trying to read the glowing letters across the basketball court, _Finish Line_, making her lose her balance. Vivi barely caught Haseul in time. "Be careful! You could've gotten hurt!" Vivi had her arm wrapped around Haseul's waist. The younger girl felt a lightness in her stomach that made her feel like she was floating, "S-sorry.. I should've been more aware of my surrondings." Vivi gave her a small smile, "It's okay, I was there to save you. I told you I wouldn't leave your side again." Haseul felt a warmth come over at the other girls words. She stepped down the bleachers reaching out her hand, "Let's finish this?" Vivi reached down, "let's go." The two girls walked towards the glowing letters that marked the end of the haunted house. The doors opened automatically letting them out, they were greeted by the nights cool breeze. "We did it!" Haseul yelped when Vivi lifted her up. There were two volunteers waiting by the door, "You guys actually finished? Wow. Guess the freshman didn't do a good job on the haunted house this year." "Maybe we just got lucky by going to the left when the hallway split." Haseul's words made both of the volunteers tilt their head in confusion, "Split in the hallway?" Vivi raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing we weren't supposed to have the option to pick a side?" One of the volunteers let out a deep, long sigh, "No. They didn't close up the left side like I told them to. Well congratulations ladies, you finished the haunted house." They handed both Vivi and Haseul a big basket filled with a variety of different candies, "Your prize." Both girls thanked them for the gift as they walked back towards the halloween party.

"Do you wanna go back in?" Haseul's voice was small, she was scared of rejection. "Not yet, can we just hang out here for a bit?" Haseul looked up at Vivi and the older girl saw something in the way the younger girl looked at her. The girls sat down on a close by bench, they talked about everything and anything. It was easy being around each other, something neither girl had ever experienced before. Both girls enjoyed each others company so the mood became a gloomy when the Halloween party started dying down and people started going home. Vivi noticed a familiar bubbly girl heading her way, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Yerim pouted at the older girl. Yerim looked down and noticed Vivi's hand intertwined with the girl next to her, "Oh, I'm sorry... I'll... wait by the car." Yeojin was next to Yerim, "Oh my god! You actually found yourself a girlfriend?? My lame sister did THAT." Haseul looked up at Yeojin and if looks could kill Yeojin would've been a goner. "Wait for me in the car." Haseul threw her keys at Yeojin who did as she was told brining Yerim with her, "It's too cold for you to wait outside by your friends car so sit in the car with me." Yerim happily followed the girl dressed up as a snail. "I found my friend." "I found my sister." Both girls laughed. Haseul scratched her head and cleared her throat, "C-Can I have your number?" Vivi smiled with mischief, "No." Haseul's heart dropped and so did her head, "But can I have yours?" Haseul looked up at the older girl in front of her, who's smile seemed to light up the night sky. "Yes! Of course." Haseul grabbed Vivi's phone and entered her number, "Let's take a picture so I can make it my contact picture." Vivi smiled as she leaned in closer to the younger girl. She closed her eyes and did a peace sign over one of her eyes, she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek and the sound of a camera taking a picture. "Perfect." Haseul smiled widely at Vivi causing the older girl to feel warmth on a cold night. Haseul stood up extending her elbow towards Vivi so the girl could link their arms together. Haseul walked them towards her car so they could get Yerim. Haseul walked both girls to their car, Yerim got into the car and turned it on while Vivi stayed outside with Haseul. "Text me when you get home?" Vivi smiled at Haseul, "Of course. Thank you." Haseul tilted her head in confusion, "What are you thanking me for?" Vivi smirked, "Thank you for making this a memorable night for me. I had the most fun I've had in a while." Vivi leaned forward giving Haseul a kiss on the cheek. "Drive safe." Haseul nodded before turning away quickly and half running, half skipping to her car. 

[3 Year Later]

"Let's go! We're running late and we're helping host this years party!" Vivi was yelling at Yerim to hurry. "I'm going, I'm going." Both girls practically ran out of the house. They were running late for the couples Halloween party they were hosting with Haseul and Yeojin. They got to the event center as everyone else was arriving. Haseul was waiting for Vivi by the front door, "Hey babe." Vivi smiled brightly at her beautiful girlfriend. "Hi babe, sorry we're late. I couldn't find my tie." Haseul gave her a soft smile, "It's okay me and Yeojin have everything under control. All you two have to do is have fun!" Vivi and Yerim followed Haseul into the party were all the couples were wearing matching costumes. Yeojin came up to the girls and gave her girlfriend, Yerim, a kiss. "Do you want a drink baby?" Yerim nodded excitedly. Yeojin smiled at the ball of sunshine that was her girlfriend. "Do you want something to drink too, babe?" Vivi nodded. "Well, let’s get our pretty ladies some drinks!" Yeojin's voice was loud even with the music blasting through the speakers. "So you guys decided to wear Harry Potter outfits again, huh?" Vivi smiled at Yerim's words, "Yes, now that I actually know all about it. Haseul and I binged watched all the movies the first week we got together. Don't tell her I said this but I've become a Potterhead." Yerim smiled at her friend, "Do you still feel the same way you did, that first day you met her?" Vivi looked at Yerim thoughtfully, "Yes." Yerim's question made Vivi look towards her girlfriend who was smiling widely at her, "After all this time?" Vivi smiled sweetly at Haseul while answering her friends question, "_Always_." 


End file.
